quiz_rpg_the_world_of_mystic_wizfandomcom-20200214-history
Circus of Insanity
Albida Randolph (Royal Beast Tamer) Ad.png|Albida Pauline Pipes (Master of the Tightrope) Ad.png|Pauline Nipha Brooks (Knife Illusions) Ad.png|Nipha Circus of Insanity News Holly Final Evo Guide.png|Holly's Final Evo Guide Layla Vicios (Chaos Jester) Ad.png|Layla Duration: December 11th to 25th, 2014 Event Story Overview The Wiz and Wizard have come to visit the Circus! but things don't look right. Along with Holly, solve the trouble occurring at the Circus! __TOC__ Limited Crystal Invokes * (A) * (A) * (S) * (A) * (S) In-Quest Transcript Warning: Spoilers ahead. Show/Hide Transcripts Prologue= --It was rare that the circus came to town. --You hadn't been since childhood, yet here you were. --You and Wiz have come to see the circus that's in town. --The only problem is, it's not open. Wiz: Closed? That's weird. I wonder why? --You say that it's probably their day off. Wiz: But everything looks set up and ready to go? Hey, since there's nobody here, let's take a look inside! --Wiz has never been to a circus and is excited to get in. --You are unsure about this plan. --Nobody is around and that gives you the creeps. Wiz: We've traveled across the universe and defeated demons. But you're going to chicken out now? Just say that I'm your cat and I ran in here. Come on. --With these words Wiz turns and enter the tent. --You wonder quickly: has Wiz always been this curious? --Or did becoming a cat make her even this way? --You let out a sigh and follow her in. --You lift up the tent flap and slowly enter. |-|Welcome to the Circus= --You and Wiz are browsing the inside of the circus tent. --The fact that there is nobody around makes you uneasy. Wiz: Look at all this great stuff! Look! A trampoline! --Wiz jumps onto the trampoline and starts to bounce. --She fires into the air and then your eyes meet. --You can see she is panicked and flailing her arms and legs. --You laugh as she quickly jumps off. Wiz: Stop laughing! That was high for a cat my size! I didn't think it'd bounce me THAT high! --Your laughter dies down and you proceed further. --Don't you think we should go? There's nobody around. Wiz: Exactly! Nobody around! What's the worst that could happen? A slap on the wrist? --I don't have a good feeling about this place. Wiz: Trust me, let's just go a bit more! (The quest begins) Wiz: I never thought we would have to fight at a circus! --This isn't normal. I'm telling you, we should leave here! Wiz: Ok fine, I guess if... --Just then you hear a sound in the shadows. Wiz: What's that? Who's there? --You approach the shadows trembling. --Your hands are ready to cast an incantation at any moment. --Just then... ???: Please don't hurt me! --Just then a young girl emerges from the shadows. "Myaa!!" Holly: Please don't hurt me, my name is Holly. --You introduce yourself and ask what she is doing there. Holly: I work here. Well, I'm still in/training. I skipped practice to go on a walk with my friend. My friend got lost and I came back here. And then everyone was acting really weird! --You feel proud that your instincts were right. --But at the same time even more scared than before. Holly: My friends...they were taken by the weird circus people. --Wiz's ears perk up. She quietly whispers to you. Wiz: I think this is where we come in. Since we're here, let's have some fun! --You tell Holly that you'll help her find her friends. Holly: You will? Oh thank you so much! |-|The Twin Trapezists= (The quest begins) --You and Wiz are guiding Holly to find her friends. --Holly is talking about her love of the circus. Holly: Ever since I was young I wanted to be a performer! It looks so exciting and I want to fly through the air! --Wiz's eyes get big as she remembers the trampoline. --Not everybody likes high places, I guess. Holly: Really? Some people are just chicken I guess. --Wiz is about to retort when all of a sudden... Holly: Pat! Gina!! I'm so glad you guys are safe! --You come across two more trainees on swings. "Swing..." "Swing..." Holly: Pat? Gina? Are you ok? --They don't respond. Wiz: They're in some kind of trance... (missing text) But.. it's just Pat and Gina? Pat: Swingy time... Gina: Swingy time... --The three of you slowly approach them. --Suddenly they grab your hands. Pat: SWING! Gina: SWING! --They start to vigorously swing while holding onto you. Wiz: Gyah! They're under some spell! We need to stop them! (Boss battle) --Pat and Gina have stopped swinging. --They seem to be returning to their normal selves. Pat: Ow...my head... Gina: My head...ow... Holly: What happened to you guys? Gina: Well... We saw Tyler the ringmaster's staff on the ground... so we picked it up to give it back to him... but then we blanked out. We don't remember. Wiz: This sounds like more than just a fluke occurance. I think we should find this ringmaster and ask him. --You tell Pat and Gina to find somewhere safe to hide. --You will go on ahead and find the ringmaster. Pat: We are safe. Gina: This spot is safe --You hesitate to leave them up in the air on the swings. Wiz: It's probably the safest spot for them. Let's get going! |-|Mesmerized by Flames= --You, Wiz, and Holly continue deeper into the circus. --Suddenly you hears screams from up ahead. Wiz: Quick! Someone is in danger! --The three of you run into a room with a large stage. --On stage you see a menacing fire juggler. --He is spinning a fast and dangerous circle of flames. --He seems to be holding two women hostage. Holly: Randy, stop! Wiz: Yikes! We've got to do something! (The quest begins) --The fire juggler is still spinning his wheels of flames. Pauline: Stay away from me! Get back! What's wrong with you? --The juggler is approaching a knife thrower and a unicyclist. Nipha: I'll throw this knife, I swear! --The juggler is in a trance and takes another step closer. Randy: Come...enter the ring of fire...burn away your sins... Wiz: That juggler's under a trance! We've got to help those two! Holly: Don't hurt them! Wiz: We'll do our best! (Boss battle) --The defeated fire juggler is looking around dazed. --He seems to have woken up in a state of confusion. Pauline: Are you ok now? No more "ring of fire" business, right? Randy: What's...what's going on? Nipha: You don't remember? The three of us were walking around looking for people. Pauline: But then you suddenly ran off, Randy. You said you would go looking for the ringmaster. Randy: I'm sorry, Nipha, Pauline. I don't know what happened. Holly: Could this be a clue? --You point out that he is holding something. Randy: What...? Holly: That's Tyler's uniform! Is he ok?? Randy: I don't remember anything, honest! Holly: We need to get to the bottom of what's going on here. |-|It's Show Time!= Holly: I'm worried, we have to find the ringmaster fast! Wiz: Calm down, he'll be ok. Be on the lookout for more trouble. Holly: But what if...what if he's... --Holly is very upset over the ringleader's vanishing act. Wiz: He's really important to you, isn't he? Holly: Of course! He is our kind leader... And now both him and my friends have vanished... Wiz: Don't worry, we'll find him for sure! For now we've got to keep moving forward to find him! Holly: Thank you both for helping me so much! (The quest begins) --Further into the dungeon-like circus... --You come across a tamer and her tiger with a young boy. Holly: That's Albida, the animal trainer! And they're with Tyler, the ringmaster! --She starts to call out to him. Holly: Tyler! What's wrong?? --in an instance the tiger is alerted to your presence. --He quickly glared in your direction. --While glaring, he begins to walk circles around the group. Holly: Tyler!! --Holly begins to run towards him, but Wiz stops her. Wiz: You mustn't! He's also under a trance! There's no telling what he'll do! Holly: But... Albida: Good girl...you smell dinner, don't you? Looks like tonight will be a cat-eat-cat show! Wiz: Gulp...Uh-oh... Tyler: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Welcome to the greatest show on earth! Tonight's battle extravanaganza will be a real treat! By popular request...a bloodbath among family! Hang on to your seats everyone, it's SHOWTIME! (Boss battle) --Tyler is looking around confused. Tyler: Woah...what happened? Holly: Tyler! You're back! Thank goodness! --Holly tears up and gives Tyler a big hug. Tyler: I'm so sorry, Holly. I didn't mean to scare you like that. --Holly is sobbing into Tyler's arms. Holly: It's...*SNIFF*...ok. I'm just glad you're safe! --Tyler looks around for a second. Tyler: Where did Tremence go? --Holly looks down with a guilty face. Holly: We...we lost sight of him. Tyler: Oh, did you?? --Just then a loud sound bursts into the air like a trumpet. Holly: Tremence!! It's really you!! My darling Tremence! --Holly runs over to Tremence. --She hugs him as far as her little arms can stretch. --Tremence pats her on the head with her trunk. Wiz: Woah, your friend was an elephant? What a twist! Holly: Yeah! He's been with me since I was born! Poor guy got scared and hid in the shadows. It's all ok now! --As Holly plays, you and Wiz ask Tyler some questions. Wiz: After you vanished all this weirdness started. Why do you think that is? Tyler: I vaguely remember meeting with someone in the back tent. But after that...my mind is a blank. Wiz: Looks like our work here isn't/finished yet! --You and Wiz walk off to get to the bottom of this. |-|Curtain Call= --You come across a large empty room. --Someone is standing in the middle of it. Wiz: Who's there? --a spotlight illuminates and You can see It is a clown. --In the clown's hand is an orb. Wiz: Gah! That orb! --For some reason Wiz reacts to it. --The orb splits into two and float in front of you and Wiz. --You feel an odd presence in your head. --You feel sleepy as the orb dances. Wiz: Ack! Snap out of it! We've got a job to do here! Come on! After that Clown! (The quest begins) --Holly stares at the clown terrified. --Holly, what's wrong? Holly: That clown...she's not one of us. ???: Hehehehehe...hahahaha!! --The clown has a wicked and unsettling laugh. --Suddenly the clown begins to spin quickly... --then slows down to reveal... Layla: Heehee! It's meee! Holly: You're the one that did this to the circus? Layla: I sure am! I had a dream about this plan one night. It's always fun to try new things, right? Holly: Turn everyone back to how they were! Layla: No way! I'm still having fun up here, you brat! Or maybe you guys will play with me? Wiz: You ruined my first circus experience! I'll scratch your eyes out for that! Layla: Time for an encore! (Boss battle) |-|Epilogue= Tyler: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! The circus tonight is putting on a special show! We dedicate this carnivale extravaganza to... The Wizard and the black cat! --The audience cheers and you take a bow. Tyler: Our first act is an amazing sight that will melt your heart! I give you, Holly and Tremence! --The audience goes wild as Holly and Tremence enter. --The sparkle in Holly's eyes is much brighter than before. Wiz: So THIS is what I was missing out on! Fun stuff!! --You look over and notice a/tear of joy. Wiz: Crying? Me?? Get real! --But what do you think Layla was after here? Wiz: What is she ever after? Attention, that's all! She loves to be chased. --You both turn back to see the show. --Just then Holly runs up to you. Holly: Thank you both so much! You've inspired me! Next, I'm going to make an act with a cat on a trampoline! --You turn to see Wiz's expression go cold. Wiz: No! Find another cat!! --You all laugh as the show goes on. (End) Quests Pat and Gina, Randy, Tyler, Layla all have a chance of dropping when defeating in their respective quest. Damage dealt is to the element of the recommended deck for the quest. The Most Efficient EXP Bonus Stack This section tells you what level your spirits should be at, before using them to enhance another one. It'll give you the maximum experience bonus. Note: *(No Data) means it's not calculated yet. *''N/A'' means Not Available, as in the spirit doesn't have that evolution stage. *(#) means the optimum level during 1.5x experience. *To calculate needed EXP to reach the recommended level, visit the Experience page and see the Experience for Leveling section. Category:Events Category:English Exclusive